When a merchant ship docks within a port, the ship has various options for meeting the electrical power requirements of the ship while it is in port. A first option is for the ship to continue to run the ship's engines and generators such that the ship provides its own electrical power while it is within port. However, within some situations, it is not reasonable or cost effective for the ship to continue to run its engines and generators while it is located within port. Also, local regulations may prevent the ship for running its engines and generators for extended periods of time while the ship is within port in order to overcome various environmental concerns. In these situations, the ship is required to interconnect with the local power grid that is provided by the port.
The ship will normally have its power system hardwired into the power grid such that the ship may receive power from the local power grid, and power its internal electrical systems. Problems arise when the electrical power requirements of the ship are different than those provided by the local power grid within the port. This prevents the ship from easily receiving electrical power. Thus, there is a need for some manner of providing various configurations of electrical power to a ship that is located within a port based upon the varying electrical power requirements of the ships within port.